


Soft Hours Only: Open for Business

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: In which Jihoon opens business for Soft Hours Only, and Soonyoung is his first and only client.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	Soft Hours Only: Open for Business

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I fell asleep halfway through ;; I really need to fix my sleep schedule, oh my god.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

God, Jihoon _hates_ mornings. 

Okay, maybe he doesn’t hate mornings, but he absolutely despises the process of getting his morning — or rather, late afternoon — routine started. Maybe it has something to do with how lethargic his limbs are during the first signs of awakening, or perhaps it’s because his bed is terribly comfortable to the point where he thinks he could just close his eyes and drift off into god knows where forever.

Perhaps it’s for a different reason altogether — _cough Soonyoung cough_ — but the person of reason is almost always up before he is so it doesn’t matter.

A rough groan slips from his lips as the beginnings of the sunlight begin to seep underneath his eyelids, hues of orange and brown filling his vision. He squeezes his eyes tight to get rid of the sudden pain, counting to ten seconds slowly before he peeks them open.

The sun seeps through the windows warmly, greeting him with a gentle kiss to his skin and a whisper of good morning from the breeze. The curtains shift slightly against the windows as Jihoon continues to rouse himself from his slumber, wondering what day it is. He thinks he’s lost track with how all the days of producing and arranging tracks seemed to blend together.

Sluggishly, he reaches for his phone and opens it, blinking the bleariness away from his sight.

> _ 12:06   
>  Sunday, September 27 _

Shit, he’s slept for that long? He really needs to start fixing up his sleep schedule. Otherwise, he can say hello again to working until the wee hours of the morning and to the six cans of cola to keep him awake. No wonder he feels so exhausted. He doesn’t remember eating dinner last night either.

Frowning, Jihoon lays his head back down against his pillow, feeling as though something is missing. It takes him a moment, then two, before his eyes widen in realization. That’s right — he was supposed to meet up with Beomju to rearrange some tracks for their newest album three hours ago. Shit, he’s late.

Turning around to kick off the blanket from his legs frantically, Jihoon startles when he’s greeted with the sight of Soonyoung sleeping peacefully beside him. A noise catches in the back of his throat, surprised, and frankly, a little dumbfounded.

_Why is this idiot here?_ he ponders, reaching out to poke at Soonyoung’s tummy and pulling away when _yeah, he definitely feels real._

Soonyoung rarely sleeps in unless he’s stayed up late the previous night to work on choreographies. He usually has a pretty consistent sleep schedule despite being the main choreographer, as opposed to Jihoon’s own horrendous sleep schedule, so seeing him sleeping in so late is a bit...shocking.

Keeping his eyes on Soonyoung, making sure he’s not hallucinating from what little sleep he’s gotten in the past few weeks, Jihoon grabs his phone again and opens it once more. Sure enough, he didn’t catch the little reminder notification from how tired he is.

> _ Reminder  
>  Off week. Sleep in. _

Right. They have an off week this week, a result of their hard work after Seungcheol had endlessly fought with their manager to provide them with some relaxation. 

The sudden skyrocket of Jihoon’s heart calms down considerably as the memories come back to him. Tossing his phone back on his nightstand, he sinks back into his bed for a moment, face buried in his pillow as his tense muscles relax, something he hasn’t gotten the privilege of doing in quite some time.

Another moment passes, then he musters up what’s left of his strength to turn his head and stare at Soonyoung. He silently debates whether or not he should wake the dancer up, but knowing how hard Soonyoung has been working over the past few weeks, he decides against it. Instead, he uses this rare opportunity to take Soonyoung in as he is, peaceful and undisturbed.

It’s a vastly different sight compared to what he sees when Soonyoung is awake and lively. Usually the dancer takes it upon himself to do one of the two options: annoy their members to the point where even Seokmin can’t handle his energy, or stay in their room all day and simply breathe air while interacting with their fans on Weverse.

If you asked Jihoon, he wouldn’t be able to pick between the two types of Soonyoung’s. Relaxed Soonyoung is a good thing, because he constantly works hard and can easily tire himself out if he isn’t careful. Lively Soonyoung is also a good thing though, because usually that indicates that Soonyoung is always in his “feeling good” mood, as he likes to call it.

Granted, there’s a lot more faces to Soonyoung than his two-sided personality — that Gemini idiot — but Jihoon loves all sides of him equally. Well, most of them anyway.

(Angry Soonyoung is something he doesn’t think he can get used to seeing. Ever. Not even his Busan pride can deny that, and Jihoon thought he was the scariest when he was angry, but apparently not.)

Reaching out, Jihoon meticulously brushes a stray lock of hair from Soonyoung’s eyelids with a gentle, wistful sigh. His eyes flitter across the different aspects of his face, from his adorably squishy cheeks to his naturally pouty lips — yeah, Jihoon will admit he’s still tired, but he’ll never get tired of waking up to this sight every morning — err, late afternoon.

His fingers trail downwards lightly, brushing along the slope of Soonyoung’s nose. Tapping the tip of it twice, he proceeds to boop it, feeling a smile curl on his lips as he does it again. _Cute._

Soonyoung is always cute, whether he acts adorable on purpose or not. He always has a way of making Jihoon’s heart want to burst out of his chest, and Jihoon thinks his cheeks have ached so much from the amount of times Soonyoung’s cuteness made him want to grin.

Sometimes, as ridiculous as it sounds, Jihoon thanks the heavenly deities above for allowing such a man to come into his life. As cute as Soonyoung is, he also has his wild side — or the tiger side of him, as the dancer likes to call it — especially when he’s on stage and performing. Jihoon thinks his duality should be illegal, but because he’s just a tad bit biased and loves all sides of Soonyoung, he allows it to happen.

(Sometimes he regrets his decision, especially when they have a concert but he can’t really do anything about it.)

His fingers trail downwards more, until he’s got his pointer finger gently resting against the dancer’s Cupid’s bow. He outlines Soonyoung’s lips, then comes back to rest the pad of his finger against his bottom lip, pressing down softly.

Soonyoung’s lips are a little chapped now but Jihoon doesn’t really mind. He never did, if he were being honest. While chapped lips aren’t exactly ideal for kissing, Soonyoung has a way of taking his mind off that without trying. His lips are usually warm, sometimes a little moist from the chapstick he’s applied at some point, so Jihoon doesn’t think it’s all too bad.

(His lips are usually drier between the two of them but Soonyoung doesn’t complain.)

Unable to help himself, Jihoon shifts his body closer to Soonyoung’s and intertwines their legs together, feeling warm at the skin contact. Then, leaning forward, he places a fleeting kiss on Soonyoung’s neck, then another on his jaw, then his chin.

He’s not exactly sure what spurs him on to be so affectionate in the late afternoon, but he supposes this sudden need to pamper Soonyoung with love is a result of being apart from each other for so long. With him producing and Soonyoung choreographing, they’re both prone to locking themselves up in their respective studios to focus on tasks needed to be prioritized, so it’s inevitable they won’t be seeing much of each other for quite a while.

Now that they have an off week though, Jihoon will be damned if he doesn’t smother Soonyoung with hugs and kisses for the time spent missing each other. It’s been long, too long, and he isn’t afraid to admit that perhaps he needs a bit of recharging too, in the form of one Kwon Soonyoung.

“...baby?"

Jihoon hums when he hears Soonyoung’s raspy voice. Instead of responding, he opts to slip his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and leans up to nuzzle his nose against his jawline. Pulling away momentarily, he catches sight of the tiniest slit of tiger eyes and can’t help but smile.

_My baby tiger,_ he thinks lovingly, pressing another nose kiss against Soonyoung’s neck.

“What time is it?” Soonyoung rasps, shifting a little.

Jihoon holds him in place to prevent him from moving any further. “It’s 12,” he answers, his own voice husky from disuse. He reaches up again and proceeds to press small, fleeting kisses against Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Off week. We can relax."

Soonyoung lets out a sigh, throwing his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and tugging him closer. For a moment, he doesn’t move or speak, seemingly basking in the sensation of Jihoon’s lips.

The younger man continues pressing kisses against the dancer's skin, some lingering, some fleeting, but all of them loving just the same. A strong warmth blossoms in his chest when he catches sight of Soonyoung’s curled lips, and he can’t hide his own smile either.

“This is nice to wake up to,” mumbles Soonyoung, eyes fluttering shut when Jihoon presses kisses against his eyelids. “Can you wake me up like this everyday?"

“You wake up before I do,” Jihoon retorts, moving on to kiss Soonyoung’s temple, “so I’m afraid that’s out of the question.” 

A pout forms on Soonyoung’s lips for a second, then the smile comes back. “You’re in a good mood for someone who woke up late,” he says. “Oddly affectionate too. Did something bring this on?” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but moves down to peck at Soonyoung’s lips. “I’ve been thinking,” he begins, pecking him again, “about how much I love you."

_There it is,_ he thinks amusedly, watching as Soonyoung’s ears begin to rapidly turn red. Something prideful tickles at his chest. _That’s the reaction I’m looking for. Lee Jihoon, you did that._

”Oddly bold of you.” Soonyoung’s voice cracks. “And what exactly brought that on?"

Jihoon shrugs, stopping his ministrations and tucking himself under his boyfriend’s chin instead. “Nothing really,” he says. “What, do I need a reason to love you?"

Soonyoung’s voice is a little shy when he replies, “Well...it would be nice to hear one. I mean, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with me otherwise, right?"

Raising himself up on his elbows, Jihoon rests his cheek in his palm and stares at Soonyoung’s hooded eyes. Maybe he should consider actually setting an alarm up for himself so he can spend more mornings like this with Soonyoung, but then again, old habits are hard to break out of. He loves Soonyoung, but maybe he loves to sleep equally as much.

“I love,” he starts, pausing for a moment to raise his finger and trace it against Soonyoung’s eyelids delicately, “your eyes. When you smile, they just disappear behind your cheeks and curve up like little crescents. It’s a completely different story when you’re on stage though. When you’re performing, your eyes are fierce and ferocious, just like the tiger you always claim to be. I think you’ve said it before, how your eyes are your most eye-catching feature, right? Because you can constantly change your look just by adding a little makeup?"

He slides his finger down to the squishy flesh of Soonyoung’s cheek. “I also love your cheeks, how they bunch up when you smile. I remember you being insecure about them because people kept saying they were chubby, but you’ve grown out of that and started loving them instead because it makes you look healthier. I personally think they’re cute. You’re cute."

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung’s voice cracks again. “I only said one reason — ”

“Shut up,” Jihoon says unapologetically. “I am declaring my love for you and you dare interrupt me?” 

“No, sir,” Soonyoung says quickly, a lopsided smile forming on his lips.

“That’s what I thought.”

His finger travels down to Soonyoung’s lips again. “I love your smile too. I think it’s one of the most endearing things about you. The way you smile is just...adorable, you know? I like that, especially when you start laughing and your eyes just disappear behind your cheeks and — I’ve said this before, haven’t I?"

Soonyoung’s entire face is painted pink when Jihoon focuses on him again, but he continues on, still feeling a little soft in the heart.

“Also, your stupid tiger agenda,” he says, reaching forward to twiddle with a lock of Soonyoung’s hair. “You’re an idiot but I love you for that. Sometimes I get scared because you convince me into thinking that you think you’re actually a tiger. You always draw them when you have an opportunity to do so, you’ve somehow managed to create a tiger out of your signature, you’re recruiting our fans into fighting off the hamster supporters, and there isn’t a day that goes by without you saying horanghae."

As if on cue, Soonyoung raises his hand in the shape of a claw and cheekily says, “Horanghae, Jihoonie."

Instead of being annoyed at the phrase though, Jihoon only smiles fondly, leans forward to give Soonyoung another nose kiss, then mumbles, “Wooahae, Soonyoungie."

Like that, Soonyoung turns pink again, a shy smile curling on his lips.

“Like I said, you’re an idiot,” Jihoon continues, settling himself back in Soonyoung’s arms with a content sigh, “but I love you anyway so it doesn’t matter. There are moments where I don’t think I tell you these things enough, how much you really mean to me, and...I get nervous because I feel like there are times when you need to hear it. You’re the type of person who needs affection in return when you give it and...I can’t always give that to you because I’m shy. I don’t know, I just — I feel guilty when I push you away."

It isn’t just the lack of affections he can’t return that Jihoon is worried about, but he can’t exactly explain it into words. No, he can explain it into words, but he can’t bring himself to explain it.

The thought of Soonyoung being hurt all because Jihoon can’t provide him with the same tender loving care he receives on a daily basis is upsetting to think about. Soonyoung spoils him to no end when it comes to displays of affection, and he makes sure Jihoon constantly knows he loves him in all sorts of different forms, such as hugging him in the middle of practice and whispering words of encouragement into his ear.

On the other hand, Jihoon is...quite selective on how he chooses to show his love to Soonyoung. Most of his gestures are subtle, such as bringing food to Soonyoung when he’s locked himself up in the practice room. Sometimes when Soonyoung is particularly stressed, he’ll even graze his hand against his back as a futile attempt to feel for any tension, then make a mental note of it later so he can give the dancer a massage later.

So maybe he’s a little disappointed with himself for not being capable enough to be loud about his love as Soonyoung is, but he won’t say that out loud. Soonyoung seems to understand him either way like he always has.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says, a soft smile on his lips as he reaches up to thumb the area behind Jihoon’s ear. “You don’t have to feel guilty, you know? It doesn’t matter if you don’t show affection as loudly as I do. I know you. You like to be subtle about these types of things. You think I don’t catch onto those small gestures you do for me?"

“Well...” Jihoon drawls, laughing when Soonyoung pinches his lobe.

“Don’t answer that,” the dancer says. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not a blind idiot. I fell in love with you anyway, so that only proves my point."

Jihoon snorts, feeling his ears turning hot. “Cheesy."

“It’s true,” Soonyoung retaliates. “Anyway, with that being said, I know you do things at your own time, at your own pace, or whatever you feel the most comfortable with. Can I be honest though? I kind of like it when you show me your soft side when we’re alone. It makes me feel special.”

“I don’t have a soft side,” grumbles Jihoon, but he knows he’s lying to himself. His soft side is only ever activated when Soonyoung is involved.

Soonyoung chuckles. “Point is,” he continues. “Times like these when we’re alone? When we can just love each other freely without worrying about the public eye? When we don’t have to worry about what other people say or think? These moments are the best because it’s only for us two to witness. It’s like our own little secret. It makes me feel special knowing you only show affection to those who you’re most comfortable with. It makes me happy knowing you only show this type of affection to me.”

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung, finding nothing but sincerity in the dancer’s eyes. His heart swells in his chest, his love for this incredible man too big for his chest to handle. And if Soonyoung’s words weren’t enough to reassure him, then his next words certainly do.

“Just knowing you love me is enough for me,” Soonyoung murmurs, thumb stroking against Jihoon’s cheek. “I can’t get any more reassurance than that.”

Jihoon stays quiet for a moment, letting the words sit in his head as he continues to stare at him. Perhaps he had underestimated Soonyoung’s self control, or perhaps he’s been wallowing in his own guilt to realize that he didn’t have anything to worry about in the first place. Trust Soonyoung to be his usual, selfless self.

Instead of saying anything, afraid his voice will start wavering if he speaks, Jihoon opts to hide his face in Soonyoung’s neck, the vibrations of the dancer’s chuckles thrumming against his forehead. He feels Soonyoung press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Jihoonie...the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” mumbles Soonyoung.

Jihoon tightens his hold around Soonyoung’s waist momentarily, chuckling, “It’s late afternoon, you dimwit."

“I know, but...the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?"

Hiding his smile against Soonyoung’s skin, sighing out softly and giving in, Jihoon agrees quietly, “Yes, Soonyoung...the moon is very beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I’m not really sure what happened. I was just in the mood for some soft Soonhoon and I had a feeling someone needed this today ^^ This was also in my drafts for a few months now but I just didn’t have the motivation to revise it then, hehe.
> 
> Mayhaps that last part is a reference to chapter 3 of IYDMP (and possibly future chapters as well), hehehe. Chapter 4 will be coming out this week, and I’ll be dropping another sneak peek of it on my twt tomorrow :)
> 
> I also have like five other drafts of other fics because I’m about to hit a writer’s block with IYDMP (yes, I can sense that, haha.) I most likely won’t post any of them anytime soon because I just started them yesterday ;;
> 
> I’ve also been really debating on whether or not I should separate my works into different series but I’m not so sure yet. All my fics in the “Soonyoung & Jihoon’s Roller Coaster Ride” are a bit all over the place and I wanna try get that organized sometime. This is just a heads up though, because I know some of you are subscribed to that series or have it bookmarked and get emails when I update. I’ll most likely post a notice on my twt if I ever do so, but I’ll update you guys here too ^^
> 
> Anywho, remember to collect votes for the comeback~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
